


Restart my Heart

by xander_bye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding Moment 2.0, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Scared Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved, i love these boys, ill add more tags as I go, keith and lance, keith is afraid of kissing lmao, keith is so obvious, klance, klangst, lance has a bisexual crisis lmao, lance is a dumbass omg, mild panic attacks, ok theyre not mild, slightly touch starved keith ig, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xander_bye/pseuds/xander_bye
Summary: Keith and Lance are polar opposites. They couldn’t be more similar, yet so, so vastly different. Like fire and ice, Keith continues to burn through the blaze, and Lance continues to fan the fire. No matter how much he burns on, no matter how much destruction his rage brings, he can’t seem to lose this residual cool, always there to still the ever-growing flames to smouldering ashes. And in the midst of battle, Keith is there to return the favor, to heat and to burn at his tail, edging him on ever forwards, to keep pushing. That is the way it has always been. That is how it began, how it will inevitably end. fire and ice, they two will be forever bonded, connected by some invisible force that keeps pressing them together, that ties them together. Fire and ice, for that is the way it has always been.___Updates whenever possible, please dont rush me ~^θ^~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so just to let yall know, i do have a tumblr! its where i reblog cute fanart and make dump posts so here you go! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/srs-bsnis

It starts with a single touch, a glance in the blue paladin’s direction every so often, catching the obnoxiously large and ever brightening smile. Keith pushes it away and continues on.

Somehow, the glances and smiles and touches turn into a small flame, barely there. The flickering of skin brushing against fingertips turn into congratulatory hugs after particularly long fights, the glances turning into drawn out stares, but Keith pushes it away and continues on. He ignores it, telling himself that it's nothing, that this small spark will fizzle out and die.

Suddenly, as if all at once, the small, barely there flame turns into a raging fire, raging for destruction of all in its path. He can’t fight it anymore, it's so painfully obvious, so he locks himself away. He tells himself that he wouldn't, shouldn't feel like this. He notices every little fleck on Lances freckled face, every detail about his beautifully flushed lips, how his eyes light up when he steps out of his lion after kicking ass out on the battlefield and runs over to Keith, crushing him into a heart-wrenching hug. He can’t stop; he can't push it away no matter how hard he tries. This is how he ends up in this situation, curled up on his bed, body wrenched with sobs. His eyes burn; he can't control it.

Which leads to his next predicament; Lance had heard strange sounds coming from the other side of the wall he shared with the Red Paladin. What could Keith possibly be doing up this late?

His heart flutters at the thought of visiting Keith this late, and all of the wrong thoughts go to all of the wrong places. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he steps out of bed. Walking down the halls of the castle at night was an eerie feeling he would never get used to. The short walk to Keith’s room went by too fast.

Dim blue light flickers from the usually bright overhead lights, the only light source that is left on. Allura says it is to prevent too much power being used in the castle.

As he walked closer to Keith’s door, the sobs- wait, sobs? What the fuck? Why would Keith Kogane, of all people, be crying, especially this late at night?

“Keith?” He whispered softly. The noises were abruptly muffled. “Keith, buddy, what's going on?”

There was a shuffling noise, and then silence. Then, a sigh.

“Lance, could you please just leave me alone? Go back to sleep. I’m fine.” His voice was strained, and it sounded…wrong. It didn't sound like Keith, the usually bitter Paladin who always found something wrong with anything. His voice sounded broken, cracked.

“I'm coming in.” He slammed his hand down on the touchpad, the door sliding open with a soft swish.

“Wait, no no no-” Keith’s eyes were panicked; he couldn't look Lance in the eye. Tears were threatening to spill down his pale cheeks once more. Wordlessly, silently, Lance took a step towards him. With a sigh, he put his arms out.

“What?” Keith was confused. “Stop. Just go away. Leave me the fuck alone.” He said with a huff, crossing his arms.

Lance stepped forward and closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Keith. The smaller boy struggled a moment before succumbing and relaxing into his arms. He couldn't stop the tears that now flowed freely down his face, so he instead pushed into Lances shoulder.

They weren't sure how they ended up sprawled together in the small, twin-sized bed, but they chose not to say anything about it in a silent agreement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Keith woke up to something soft, the smell of saltwater and orchids. He hummed and nuzzled back into the other boys chest- wait.

“Fuck!” He jumped up and practically threw himself to the other end of the room, face flushed. Lance groaned and sat up. Upon seeing the flustered boy on the other side of the room, a small flush invaded his cheeks. “You elbowed me in the stomach,” he said with a pout. “Why’d you gotta go waking me up like that?”

Keith didn't know how to react, stuttering and fumbling over his words. He settled on grabbing the honey-coloured boys arm and yanking him to the door.

“Keith- HEY!” He was shoved roughly out the door, which promptly locked. “Dios..” He yawned and stretched, hearing a satisfying click in his back.

Scratching his neck, he wandered back to his own room and flopped back onto his own bed, ready to get a few more hours of sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Keith was having a fucking crisis. What the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation? He had just woken up, cuddled into Lance’s chest - Lance who just happens to be possibly the cutest, most gorgeous boy in the entire universe, and he was supposed to _remain calm?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the first out of many instances. Since that night in his bedroom, Keith seemed distant, off. Lance could barely get a smile or a laugh out of him, now replaced by short glances and flushed cheeks. It was impossible to get a reaction out of him, and honestly? It hurt.

Lance didn't know what he had done wrong. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _I shouldve never confronted him in the first place_. Pidge, who was currently working on giving Rover his routinely check-up, glanced over at him. They let out an exasperated sigh.

“Lance, quit being a fucking idiot and go talk to him,” they said harshly, earning a glare.

“Come on Pidge, you have to try to imagine what it's like in my circumstances, I mean-”

“There's nothing to understand buddy, they're right. Plus, you're like, being all piney and gross. If anything you should be listening to them.” Hunk said in an attempt to cut off the argument.

That earned both of them another glare, and Lance stomped off with a pout on his face.

Now in the safety of his own room, he leaned against his wall with his knees to his chest. _It's not like either of them would understand anyways,_ he thinks bitterly.

Suddenly, the alarms were blaring through the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets jealous and Keith has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* okay guys, the angst is still going strong, but i promise itll get more fluffy soon, lmao

“Paladins! We have received a distress signal!” Allura’s voice rang out over the intercoms.

Keith groaned. He really did not want to go on a diplomatic mission right now. Still, he sighed and stood up to go meet with Allura for what was sure to be a rundown of whatever planet they were about to land on.

**********************************

The planet turned out to be quite nice- to everybody but Keith. He absolutely hated the heat, so when Coran happily announced that they would be landing on a hot, arid planet, he was not in the least bit thrilled.

There were two suns, so the days were longer. After the first sun set, the second followed an hour and a half later. The planet had a strange pink grass that smelled of old perfume. The sky was a constant hue of purple, even at night where it only seemed to be even more vibrant. It was annoying to look at.

While the other paladins attempted communication with the yellow skinned aliens, Keith sulked in a corner. Suddenly, a female alien came up to him. Her large, hooped, twin tails bounced as she walked. She wore a flowy, cropped garment on her chest, and small, baggy shorts.

“Hi! Im Klaya. Want a cookie?” She was very enthusiastic, but Keith surprisingly liked her. He felt almost obliged to be kind and polite to her. He accepted the small treat, and when he bit into it, it tasted like cinnamon and chocolate.

What felt like a daze seemed to fall over him, happily chatting with this alien girl. In fact, when she asked him to dance, he literally couldn't say no.

******************************

Lance watched Keith and Klaya talk and dance, a raging feeling building in the pit of his stomach. How dare she look at him like that, as if he were some - some present waiting to be unwrapped?! Suddenly, there was a jab to his stomach, courtesy of Pidge.

“Stop pining over your boyfriend and get over here, Allura needs you.”

Lance flushed, “He's not my boyfriend!” However, it went ignored as Pidge rolled their eyes and walked away.

********************************

Keith smiled, pupils blown. This was so _nice_ , so _calm_ , so _warm_ …  
Suddenly, Klaya was leaning in. For some reason, he found himself leaning right back in to meet her. He was confused. All rational thought was struggling against this fog, this thick haze that had seemed to settle over his body. Yet, he could still feel himself leaning in, he couldn't stop. He felt hinself leaning in, in, in, and when he was merely centimetres away from lips touching, his blood pumping hard, body and mind resisting with all its force, he somehow managed to shove her away just as Lance was storming over.

“Hey! Who the heck do you think you are, trying to kiss my - my boyfriend?” He stuttered with a very red face, grabbing Keith's hand. Keith seemed confused, equally as red before he realized and decided to play along.

“Yeah, um, sorry..” Keith managed to mumble through the overwhelming haze threatening to take him over once again. Klaya scowled.

“Please, I can practically see the tension between you guys. And besides,” She purred, grabbing onto Keith’s other arm and nuzzling into his shoulder, “He obviously like me better.” She smirked, knowing how much she was managing to crawl under Lance’s skin.

Keith jerked his arm away, shoving Klaya away in the process. “Listen, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you need to leave me and my _boyfriend_ ,” he said, dragging out the word slightly, “alone. Now, if you please, we have things to do.”

And with that, he dragged Lance with him as he stormed off.

 

**********************************

They approached an empty hallway, and Keith finally let go of Lance’s hand, absolutely fuming. “I can't **believe** her! She thinks she has the fucking _nerve_ to hang all over me like i'm some kind of trophy! And then, to talk to you like that?! Who in their right mind does that?! I mean-”

Keith cut himself off when he saw Lance’s face, red and flushed and _absolutely adorable holy shit._ “Lance?”

“Huh?” He looked up at Keith and realized he had been staring off. “Oh, sorry… Im just not very good at that kind of thing, especially with so many people and both of you were all… touchy? And it kinda freaked me out, I guess.”

Lance seemed very unsure of his words, trying to choose them carefully yet still managing to ramble. Keith couldn't help but smile, and then he was laughing, laughing so hard his face hurt, and then Lance was laughing with him, and for a moment, everything was right in the world.

“Oh my god, did you see the look on her face when I told her you were my boyfriend? Holy shit!” Lance said, wiping away a tear. A small blush came over Keith’s cheek, and suddenly the pain was back, harder than ever.

Seeing Lance so happy, because of him, it set off every alarm and crumbled every wall he had so desperately tried to keep up. Suddenly there was wetness behind his eyelids, tears threatening to spill.

Then, they were falling, faster and faster and he couldn't do anything but sob, and he knew Lance was watching, and he couldn't stand it this was so embarrassing-

“Keith? Are you okay?!” He couldn't hear. He couldn't think, he just knew he needed to leave, to get the hell out of here while he could. So he ran. He ran, and did not stop running until he felt cool air on his skin and he was outside.

Lance did not follow him. Keith's tears eventually stopped. The feeling did not.

It didn't stop when Shiro called him back to the lions to go back to the castle.

It didn't stop while Keith was flying Red back to her hangar.

It didn't stop when Keith stripped out of his paladin armour and into a shirt and boxers.

It didn't stop when he looked in the mirror and saw all of his bruises and scars that flawed him, when he saw the old scars that littered his arms.

And it most certainly did not stop when he crawled into bed, the tears taking him over once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow so much for slowburn lmao

The next morning, Keith didn't show up to breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. In fact, nobody had seen him all day. Lance was worried; he couldn't get him out of his mind knowing he was probably doing something stupid. 

 

Meanwhile, across the castle, Keith was hiding in an old storage closet; he didn't want to talk to or even see anyone. It was excruciating, knowing just how much he couldn't control himself or his emotions. He couldn't even handle being happy for more than two minutes without everything shattering and breaking down because he was not meant to be happy, and he knew it. Or, at least, that's what his head constantly told him.

 

These thoughts had always been there. He couldn't imagine living without them; they were a part of him. If he let anyone get past these walls, these protections he had set up so long ago, his alarms blared and he froze up and he couldn't move and oh, now he was hyperventilating and he couldn't breathe and fuck-

 

“Keith?” The door to the closet flew open, and suddenly he was engulfed in a warm pair of arms. He couldn't move- he lashed out and pushed the other person away, hitting and swinging, trying desperately to regain a sense of space. 

 

“Ow, fuck, Keith, it's me! Hey, its okay, breathe, okay?” Lance was breathing out comforting words, even clutching his now bloodied nose. Keith looked up through blurry eyes. However, upon seeing the blood, he was immediately worried.

 

“Lance?” His voice was breathy and raspy. Wordlessly, he stood up and grabbed Lance by his arm and led him down a few halls into his room. 

 

Bringing him to his bathroom, he pointed to the counter. “Sit.”

 

Lance seemed confused but complied. Keith began rummaging through the first aid box on the wall and pulled out some paper towels, or the space equivalent. He folded a few up and ran them under the sink, dampening them, before reaching up to Lance's nose.

 

“Um… This is gonna hurt like a bitch, I'm not gonna know if it's broken until I can get it cleaned up.” He said, not sugarcoating a damn thing.

 

Lance nodded and removed his hand. Keith winced at how much blood there was before bringing the towels to Lance's nose. Lance flinched but tried to keep still. Keith managed to clean up most of the blood on his face, now reaching for Lance's hand, he began to clean that as well. 

“Lance?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you…” Keith said in a small voice. 

 

Lance smiled warmly, hopping down from the counter. His smile faded slightly as a flush approached his cheeks, stepping slightly closer. Inches apart, He could feel Keith's breath. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, and surprisingly, Keith immediately relaxed.

 

Suddenly, a rush of confidence flew over him. He pulled away and looked Keith in the eyes. 

 

“Keith? Would it be too weird if I told you something?”

 

Keith was confused, but somewhere deep within he hoped that Lance somehow, someway might possibly feel the same way about you. So, he shook his head. Lance averted his eyes with a sigh. His face was now very red.

 

“I- Okay, um. Would it be too weird if I said I really, really, liked you?”

 

Keith felt his entire world explode. He stood there with a shocked expression, mouth hanging open, face flushed red.

 

He broke out into what seemed like the biggest smile of his life and let out a giggle. Lance’s face seemed to fall.

 

“Lance, I really like you too.”

 

Then there were arms around him, pulling him into Lance’s chest. He sighed and pushed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing in. This was good, it was more than good. Here, sitting in Lance’s arms, being able to finally find some clarity, he felt happy. Truly, wonderfully happy.

Suddenly, he felt Lance leaning in. Sirens blared in the back of his head. 

 

“Lance, wait,” He said breathlessly, “I'm-I really want to be with you, I just- I don't think I'm ready for… All of this? I mean, I would love to, obviously, but I just- I can't?” He rambled, trying to put as much space between him and Lance’s face as possible.

 

Lance nodded and smiled, letting out a simple ‘okay’ before pushing away. 

 

*****************

 

The next day, Lance was late to breakfast by a few minutes. When he entered the kitchen,  he took a seat next to Keith. Shiro chuckled, and Pidge had a knowing look in their eyes.

 

“So you and Keith, huh?” Pidge said with a smirk. Lance choked on his food, face immediately heating up like a tomato. Keith kept his eyes locked onto his lap.

 

“How did you know?!” Lance sputtered.

 

Pidge burst out laughing. Hunk snickered off to the side. “We were looking through the cameras to try to find my goggles, but we landed on a feed of you two instead. To be honest, I'm really happy for you guys, you've been pining for like-”

 

“Two years or something?” Hunk cut in.

 

Keith snorted and grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him up and out of his seat, waving with a small smile. Lance kept a sure blush on his face and was rendered speechless. Keith laughed all the way back to Lance’s room. 

 

Flopping on his boyfriend’s -wow that word felt good- bed, he grinned. “Lance, come here.” He said, opening his arms. Lance returned the grin tenfold and crawled into Keith's arms.

 

“Listen, I.. I don't really know how to do any of this, so, if you could help me out along the way I would really appreciate it. I've never kissed anyone, let alone been in a relationship with someone, so… I'm scared, I guess. I just- can we take it slow?” Keith explained.

 

Lance nodded, “We can take this as slow or as fast as you want. Honestly, I've never done this either, so I guess we're both in the same boat here.”

 

Keith leaned up towards Lance's face. Slowly, he pressed a shaky kiss to his cheek. Lance melted into it, sighing. He could definitely get used to this. 

 

Soon enough, however, they were forced to get out of bed and go to the training deck like everyone else. The whole time, they fought side by side.

 

****************

As Keith was heading back to his room after a quick shower, he felt sad. The last few hours of the day had been exhausting, and he was separated from Lance. He felt so needy.

 

Slowly, he turned the other way towards his boyfriend’s room, his decision already made. As he approached Lance’s door, he hesitated. He sighed and knocked, hearing a faint ‘come in’ from inside. The door slid open to reveal Keith’s red face, dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

 

Lance flashed his grin easily. 

 

“I, um…” Keith couldn't speak, looking off to the side, very embarrassed. He sighed and walked over to Lance, placing himself in his arms. He felt better in an instant. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him, bringing them over to his bed and pulling Keith flush against his chest.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“...” 

 

“Nevermind.”

  
_ ‘I love you,’  _ He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to my lovely editor, o0Rubix0o, shes amazing at what she does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is a tease and keith is amess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologise for the long break, im finally settled into this new place even though i know ill be back on the bus soon enough so forgive me! I just needed some time from writing, but now im back and more ready to write than ever! to make up for the break, ive decided to post a oneshot this week feat. Hanahaki klance, pining keith, and crushing angst haha
> 
> anyways!! thanks for reading and i hope yall enjoy this chapter ((:

The next morning, Keith woke up surrounded by warmth and strong arms.

 

It was nice, being held like this. He just hoped and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't end anytime soon... but then again, why would Lance stay around? Why did this perfect Cuban boy choose  _ him?  _ Why-

 

“G’morning,” Lance said next to his ear, startling Keith out of his thoughts. He gave Lance a shaky smile. 

 

“I know that face, Keith. What’s going on?”

 

Keith sighed. Lance could immediately see through his act.

 

“I’m fine, I was just thinking about some stuff. Really, I’m okay.” He said, turning to face him.

Lance sighed and smiled, reaching up to brush some hair out of Keith's face. 

 

Leaning down to Keith’s ear, he said, “You look really,  _ really  _ cute in the morning.”

 

Keith felt his face burn up and buried it in his hands with a groan. 

 

“You can't just say shit like that!” He said, muffled slightly. Lance chuckled. His fingers were now running freely in Keith’s hair, moving from his bangs to the back of his head.  _ God _ , Keith could practically melt in this sensation. 

 

When Allura finally called over the intercoms to inform the paladins that it was time to wake up and come to the dining room, Keith groaned and shoved his face into Lance’s chest. 

 

“I don't  _ wanna  _ go out there….” He whined. Lance laughed - _ god that was fucking beautiful _ \- and shoved Keith's shoulder. 

 

“As much as I love laying with you and cuddling the prettiest boy in the whole universe, we probably have like, super important paladin training or some shit to do.”

 

Keith sighed, accepting defeat. He lazily crawled out of bed, and-  _ damn. _ Lance was very obviously trying not to stare at Keith's ass. However, his efforts did not went unnoticed.

 

“Lance, I swear to everything holy if you don't take your eyes off my ass right now,  _ you will not have eyes _ .” Keith said snappily. Lance sputtered, his face turning red as he looked away.

 

Lance stood from the bed after composing himself and stretched. He turned to see Keith staring at his very naked chest.

 

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Lance said with a smirk. Keith turned bright red and turned around, walking out the door with a quick mumble of “see you at breakfast”.

 

Lance chuckled and headed to his bathroom.

 

Meanwhile, Keith had sunk in the corner of his room, a flustered mess. He had caught glimpses of Lance without a shirt on before in the showers, but never had he been able to stare and take in…all of  _ that.  _

 

Because,  _ damn he was muscled _ . A fine trail of abs led down to his navel, his arms having a smooth, nice bulk to them. Slender enough to not be noticed under a shirt, but definitely still defined.

 

_ God _ he was attractive. Keith managed to stand, wanting to talk to someone about something. But not Lance, no. He wanted to talk to someone he could trust not to tell the rest of the team, who would accept him.

 

His thoughts ran to Shiro. He knew that he wouldn't judge him or degrade him in any way, even if he didn't agree with something.

 

_ Of course,  _ he thought,  _ I should go see Shiro.  _

 

So when he walked out the door, that’s where he was headed.

 

*********

  
  


Knocking on Shiro’s door sent a wave of fear down Keith's spine _. What if he didn’t approve? Or worse, if he was homophobic? Oh, god, what if he just- _

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open, revealing a smiling Shiro.

 

“Hey, Keith. What's wrong?” He said calmly.

 

“Um.. Actually, nevermind-”

 

“Keith. Don't do that. I know you've been thinking about something, so please don't push me away now.”

 

Keith chewed on his lip, looking away. He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

 

Shiro moved aside, letting Keith in to sit on his bed. Keith began to attempt to lie, to say something different, but as soon as Shiro gave him  _ that look _ , he knew he was trapped.

 

“Okay, um,” his voice shook. “Shiro, I’m gay.” He said it quickly, as if he didn't want to admit it even to himself. He flinched and looked down, preparing for a harsh response. 

 

There was a hand on his shoulder, and then he was being pulled into a strong hug. He didn't know how to respond. Then, as quickly as it had came, the warmth was gone. 

 

He looked up to see Shiro smiling. Shiro held up his hand, the one with a ring on his finger.

 

“I dont think I've told any of you this, but I’m actually engaged to a man. His name was- erm,  _ is  _ Adam.” He said, his face faltering at the end.

 

Keith’s eyes widened. Once the weight of his words set in, he ducked his head and blushed. He mumbled something unintelligible into the heel of his hand.

 

“Keith, you're gonna have to speak up.”

 

There was a long silence between them before Keith said something in a quiet voice that Shiro barely managed to catch.

 

“Me and Lance are dating,” He began, taking a breath, “and I’m so confused. I really, really like him, Shiro, but it's so obvious he wants to do something with me, and I- I mean, I really do want to kiss him, and, uh, do other things too but i just…” He rambled.

 

“You're scared?” Shiro guessed with a small smile. Keith nodded, his eyes darting back to the floor. 

 

“It's so frustrating! I want to do everything with him, but every time he gets close, I just freak out and run away.” He said in one breath, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

Shiro nodded. “You remind me so much of me and Adam when we were younger. For a while, I was so scared that I had done something, you know? Like, ‘What did I do to make him shy away from me so much?’ Well, it turned out after our first kiss, he couldn't get enough of me.

 

So, I think you need to be the one to make the first move. You need to reassure Lance that you're there for him and that you do care for him as much as he cares for you.”

 

By the time he finished, Keith was a blushing mess. With a nod, he stood up and walked silently towards the door. 

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” He said quietly as he slipped out.

 

********************************

 

The next few days it seemed like there were fifty pound weights on Keith’s chest. When Lance was around, it was even worse. He was determined to find some way to make a move, but the closest thing he had gotten to was another cuddling session-one that ended with him oversleeping in Lance’s bed.

 

“So,” Pidge said, watching Keith on the training deck, “When do you think he's actually going to make a move?” 

 

“Bet you twenty bucks it won't be until the end of the week.” Hunk replied with a grin.

 

“A week? It'll take those idiots at  _ least  _ two.”

 

“No way, they're dumb, but not dumb enough to manage to go that long. A week.”

 

“Fine! It's a bet, then!”

 

**************************

 

It did not take two weeks.

 

Lance had been flirting with Keith all day, driving him absolutely crazy. At breakfast alone he was already flustered and red. Lance had been playing with his hand under the table, when suddenly Lance picked up his hand and placed it on his own lap, dangerously close to his crotch. It stayed there all throughout breakfast.

 

Then, Lance walked with him to the training room. Right before they walked through the door, Lance had grabbed his arms and shoved him against the wall before leaning in close, giving Keith no room to escape. Their lips were centimetres apart, breathes intermingling. Then, Lance fell into his neck with a sigh, settling for a tight hug.

 

When he finally let go, he grinned and acted like nothing happened.

 

Keith was twenty minutes late to training.

 

After that, Lance stuck to cheesy lines and flirtatious grins, leaving Keith in a flustered mess.

 

Keith was absolutely screwed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IM LITERALLY SO LATE ON THIS UPDATE OMG GUYS
> 
> anyways
> 
> im gonna be posting a new lil oneshot soon to make up for all of my absences!

After a very distracting training session, Keith was beyond flustered. So, as soon as Lance strolled leisurely out of the simulation talking animatedly to Pidge about Zarkon and whether or not he was secretly a crazy cat lady, ( _ It makes sense!),  _ he grabbed Lance by the collar and dragged him down the nearest hallway. 

 

“What the fuck was that stunt you pulled? Before training?”

 

Lance grinned, “Oh, that? It was nothing, just wanted to show my boyfriend,” He said, exaggerating the word, “How much I care about him!” He finished, leaning in. 

 

Keith moved to shove his shoulder, but Lance caught his arm midway and spun him around, switching their positions. He sighed contentedly, resting his head against Keith's shoulder.

 

“Lance,” Keith breathed. He hummed in response.

 

“Lance, come on. You- you’ve messed with me enough, let me go already.” He said breathlessly, face impossibly red. 

 

Lance brought his face up with a small smile. However, when he moved to turn away, Keith caught his arm.

 

“Wait, Lance.”

 

“Yes?”

 

And then he was close, glancing up at Lance through lidded eyes. Shakily, he reached up with his hand and pulled Lance in, pressing a feather-light kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving him stunned and speechless.

 

“Don't dish out what you can't handle, Loverboy.” He said with a grin and a wink as he walked away, hips swaying.

 

<><><><><><><>

 

As soon as Keith reached his room, he slid down his door and squealed into his jacket, the biggest smile gracing his face. 

 

God, he might be in love.

 

<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Pidge! Hunk! Holy shit!” Lance almost screamed when he saw them.

 

Hunk jumped and Pidge looked up with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll indulge in you for a minute. What happened?” They asked.

 

Lance grinned. “Keith kissed me!”

 

Pidge’s eyes went wide. “Dammit!” They exclaimed, just as Hunk let out a “Yes! You owe me 20 bucks!”

 

Lance kept talking, “Well, I mean, it wasn't really a kiss? He kinda reached up and brushed his mouth against the corner of mine, does that count? Does it?”

 

“Nope! Doesn't count! I can still win this thing!” Pidge said hurriedly. Hunk pouted.

 

“Pidge, you made him sad. You're a monster. How dare you. “ Lance said with a disapproving shake of his head.

 

“Anyways, we were gonna play a round of Never Have I Ever. Do you wanna join?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance’s face lit up. “I'm gonna go grab Keith!” He said excitedly, making Hunk ‘ _ awww _ ’ while Pidge pretended to gag.

 

<><><><><><><><>

 

Keith was hesitant, not quite understanding the game, but deciding to join anyways.

 

Lance pulled him over to everyone else and plopped down cross-legged. 

 

“So,” Pidge started, “Basically, we say something we have never done before, and if we have done it, we take a shot. If we have not, and it's something we can do on the castle, we have to do it. This stuff Coran gave me is pretty weak, so it should only give us a light buzz.” They finished, producing and oddly shaped purple bottle and some small glasses.

 

Lance grinned. “Okay, I’ll go first. Hmm… Never have I ever… eaten a raw pepper.” 

 

Keith was the only one who took a shot, the others groaning.

 

“Keith, what - and I cannot stress this enough - the fuck happened in that shack?” Pidge asked incredulously. 

 

Keith shrugged, “There were some growing out back, and things were pretty rough so I ate a few. They were hot as hell, but so good.”

 

Rover had already come back with two purple pepper looking fruits resting on his tray. Pidge and Hunk simultaneously groaned before picking them up. Pidge took the first bite, sputtering and coughing almost immediately. Hunk went next, an appreciative look on his face.

 

“These are actually pretty good.” Hunk stated as Pidge fumbled for their water bottle.

 

It went on like that for a while, resulting in Keith doing a strange yoga pose, Hunk chugging an entire protein shake, and Lance attempting to do a cartwheel. 

 

“Okay okay, never have I ever kissed anyone.” Pidge giggled out, slightly past the brink of tipsy. Turns out they were a lightweight. 

 

Hunk took a drink, Lance and Keith staying very, very still. Pidge grinned, an evil, devilish look on their face.

 

“You guys didn't drink.” They said.

 

Lance nodded and Keith looked away, face burning. Pidge gave them a look. 

 

“Pidge! Come on! Can we skip this one?” Lance pleaded.

 

They shook their head. “Nope, it's the rules.”

 

Before Lance could protest any more, however, Keith grabbed his hand. Slowly, he moved his hand up to Lance’s cheek, leaning in. He was nervous. So, so nervous.

 

He looked down at Lance’s lips, then back up to his eyes. Then, without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips ever so lightly against Lance’s. 

 

Lance made a small sound in the back of his throat and pushed against Keith, bringing the kiss deeper. Their lips moved in sync, and Lance didn't hesitate to swipe his tongue against Keith's bottom lip. He gasped and pulled away, lips pink and rosy.

 

He looked down, because suddenly his lap was the most interesting thing in the world. Lance sighed breathlessly. Then, he stood up, grabbed Keith’s hand and yanked him up.

 

“Okay guys imgonnagokissmyboyfriendillseeyoulaterbye!” He rushed out before almost sprinting down the hallway, Keith in tow. He heard muffled laughter and then a groan.

 

Keith jerked Lance to a stop in a random hallway, shoving him roughly against the wall. He slammed their lips together, a needy sound escaping them.

 

Slowly, he let Lance open his mouth. Then, Lance pushed off of the wall and flipped them around, pressing a knee in between Keith's legs and drawing out a gasp.

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Lance.” He breathed. When Lance tried to lean in again, Keith put up a hand instead and wrapping his arms around his neck. He sighed into Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Hey Lance?”

 

Lance hummed in response.

 

“I think i love you.” 

 

Lance shoved him away, and looked down at his boyfriend’s flushed face, complete with swollen lips and tousled hair.

 

Slowly, he leaned down for one more gentle, soft kiss that Keith breathed into.

 

God, Keith was  _ definitely _ in love.

 


	6. HIATUS

Hey guys, im sorry to announce that i will be going on hiatus for a couple months until my laptop is either fixed or i can get a new one. I will try to upload the oneshot ive been working on during this time, but again, im not making any promises. When i do come back, ill be sure to reward you all with three double long chapters to make up for my absence. Again, im so, so sorry i have to take a break so early in the story and id appreciate it if when i come back youd still support me. Meanwhile, ill be active on tumblr (my-ass-is-a-mythical-class) so go follow me there if you want to see more of me. :)


End file.
